


Beach Life in Death

by Saccharine_Ghosts



Category: Daredevil (2003), Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: College, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, High School, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader Insert, any gender reader, possible underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharine_Ghosts/pseuds/Saccharine_Ghosts
Summary: A collection of ficlets featuring you as the main character. They could be seen as related, unrelated, romantic, platonic, pretty much whatever. The tags will change, as well as the rating and warning, as the stories continue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is unrelated, but it's the name of a song from a really homoerotic album, and this fic is dedicated to the queers. I love you guys. 
> 
> I swear I'm not usually this weird.
> 
> If you have a request, critique, or comment leave it below!

You checked the time on your watch; almost 9:00 O’clock. That was when Matt told you he was leaving, and you had gotten out of class fairly early, so you decided to stop by to see him, maybe get some dinner before you got home. There was this amazing Italian place down the road that was pretty quiet, homey, and fairly cheap and clean, or maybe you’d just stop by McDonalds if Matt would rather just head home quicker. Hell, maybe today was the day you tried some cooking out in Matt’s dusty kitchen from your high school home ec class. 

You pushed the door open to Nelson & Murdock, startling the pretty strawberry blonde at the desk, who you assumed was Karen. You weren’t expecting anybody to be there, and obviously she wasn’t either. 

“Uh- Hi! Hi, hello, come in!” She stumbled over her words, “C-Can I do something for you?” You gave her a warm smile in return. 

“I’m looking for Matt Murdock, is he still around?” 

Her jaw slowly opened and closed, but suddenly she returned the smile. “Yeah! Just, uh, the door to your left.” 

You said your thanks and rapt on the door before you slowly pushed it open. Matt was sitting on his desk, without his suit jacket, shoving documents and folders into his brief case. He looked up, sightless eyes ghosting over your body, glasses discarded on the desk beside him. 

“Hey, Y/N, how was class?” 

“Same old.” You walked over to the desk between his legs, and he wrapped his arms around your middle. His nose resting in your collarbone, and he inhaled deeply. “That psych teacher is a real nutcase, I swear. Yesterday, that paper I worked all night on, I get there and he says he decided last minute that it wasn’t mandatory, and he wouldn’t be recording marks.” You returned the embrace, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. 

“Where does he get off?” 

“I know!” Matt chuckled, but not like he was making fun of you. He let you go and grabbed his jacket off of the chair behind his desk. 

“We should get going. Karen and Foggy are talking about us right now.” 

“Wait, what? What are they saying?” 

“I wonder if that’s why Matt’s in such a good mood lately, and not brooding.”

“Aww,” You teasingly grabbed Matt’s chin, “Do I make you happy?” You grinned cheekily at him. Matt grabbed at your sides, tickling you. 

“Yes, but not when you’re a cheeky shit.” You pushed him away, and made a kissy face at him. He just shook his head and put on his glasses and a warmer jacket instead of his suit jacket. He picked up his cane and briefcase and led you to the door. He put a finger to his lips to signal for you to be quiet. 

He slowly pushed the door open, and both of you stood in the doorframe. Karen was still sitting in her chair, swivelled facing away, and a man, who you assumed was Foggy, was sitting on the edge of her desk. 

“Well, do you think they’re dating? I don’t know if that’s really Matt’s type.” Karen looked genuinely worried for Matt, which struck a chord in you somewhere. 

“Does Matt have a type? He’s pretty much interested in anybody that’s over an eight on a scale of one to ten, and its pretty scary that he can tell-“ 

Matt cleared his throat, causing Karen and Foggy to jump and turn to face you. 

“You think I’m an eight out of ten?” You smiled at Foggy, who surprisingly kept his cool. 

“I thought, but now that I’m actually seeing you, and not just hearing Karen describe you, I’m thinking that would be an understatement.” He threw his hands in the air in defeat, but walked over to hold a hand out to you. “Foggy Nelson, nice to meet you.” 

“Y/F/N, likewise.” You shook his hand, and tried to soften your appearance a bit. You’d walked in surprisingly bold, and didn’t want to get off on the wrong foot with Matt’s best friend. 

“We should be going.” Matt said to nobody in particular, and rested his hand on your lower back to lead you to the door. 

“Don’t forget we have that case tomorrow morning.” Foggy called as Matt started opening the door. 

“I won’t.” 

“Bright and early.” 

“I know, Foggy.” 

“I don’t care if you can’t walk tomorrow, you’re coming and that’s that.” 

You cringed but snorted, unable to contain your amusement. Matt didn’t look so impressed. 

“Goodnight, Foggy.” 

“I’m serious! I don’t know what kind of weird stuff you two are into but you keep coming in all beat up and-“ The door shut; interrupting him. 

You linked fingers with Matt and started walking towards the entrance to the building. Turning to him, you gave him another cheeky grin. 

“Your friends seem nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, critique, or comment leave it below!


End file.
